


Centipedes

by Serahmatsu



Series: Sleepless Nights [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, F/M, I still do not know how to tag, More angst, Paranoia, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sad, Sans tries hard, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, he really does, sans pov, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahmatsu/pseuds/Serahmatsu
Summary: He felt hundreds of legs crawling in his skull.Trigger Warning: mentions of suicide!





	Centipedes

**Author's Note:**

> OH. MY. GOD!  
> The last thing I expected during another Sleepless night was such nice comments! Thanks a ton, I'm always quite insecure about my English and you all fill me with determination! So here's a little "thank you", Sans' POV of Bugs.
> 
> Reviews, corrections and critics are always welcome, as always!

It wasn't strange that Papyrus tried to make a new friend each time he could, now, it was weird that he managed to make an actual friend. Maybe that's why he was surprised when the person next door waved back at him with a tiny, shy smile. His younger brother was absolutely excited about this little victory, so as long as he was happy, Sans would absolutely try to get along with you. What he didn't know was that you were going to be so important to him.  
Sans knew he was a goner the day you laughed so hard at his puns that you even cried. Your smile was bright and your cheeks were slightly pink... Tibia honest, he wasn't even that humerous the day he managed to make you laugh until you were wheezing. He wasn't having a good day, but you laughed like if that was the funniest thing in the world.  
... Shit.  
\----------------------------------  
He wasn't blind. In fact, he could be quite an observer if the subject was worthy of his attention. And you were. That's why Sans wasn't surprised at all when you started giving the kid and Papyrus vague excuses. He knew them too damn well. "I have some work to do", "I don't feel quite well, my head is killing me", "Ah, my family's coming"... He wouldn't accept any of those, so when he knocked on your door, he felt something he didn't feel before. He was determined to try and make you feel better.  
And he knew how to do it.  
In no more than ten minutes of easy chat, you started to open up. He wanted to hug you, he wanted to nuzzle you, telling you it was going to be ok... But that wasn't useful. He knew. So he stood patiently, hearing each of your words, patting your knee now and then. His mind was full of protest, you weren't trash. And even if you were, you would be the prettiest trash in the area. If he could tell you everything he saw... How he felt... But he couldn't, how? You were a human, a beautiful and amazing one. One that deserved the moon and the stars and all he could offer was some of the shiny old stones. His centipedes started walking, but it didn't stop him to speak his mind for once.  
"heh, good thing i like trash, then. you can call me the trash collector, how about i pick you up at seven?" And even if you didn't believe him, you accepted.  
He spent hours on the internet searching how to have a good date until seven.  
Sans ignored all those advices.  
\----------------------------------  
Christmas was absolutely a success. You seemed to shine carrying that little blue bone on your clavicle and your words were just sweet when someone asked about it. Undyne and Alphys seemed to click with you quite well and Asgore was just happy to see Frisk with another human. However, Christmas brought some bad news. It seemed that some people were threatening those who were dating monsters. Assholes. Sans tried not to worried a lot. The centiped was small, it must've had just 38 legs. It tried to run in circles, but each time you smiled at him, the little insect seemed to froze.  
Right. You were there. What could possibly go wrong?  
...  
Right?  
\----------------------------------  
Sans wanted to punch himself as soon as he teleported to his room. He felt horrible. He was stupid. He was a coward. A damn coward. Why did he say that? Why did he break up with you? Why...? Two hundred legs in his skull reminded him. Ah, right. You deserved better than an old bag of bones and the risk of getting attacked. You were safe now. That was the most important thing then. You were ok. You'd be sad a few days but then you would be safe and sound. You... You...  
Sans leaned onto the closed door of his bedroom and suppressed the gross sob his chest was holding. He wanted to run to your house, knock the door until it fell down and hug you. Apologize. Telling you he didn't want to break up, he didn't want that thing you two had to stop. But then he remembered. You were ok. The centiped was asleep. You were going to be ok.  
...  
He should be rotting in hell.  
He was already rotting in hell.  
\----------------------------------  
The next evening, he felt uneasy. Didn't know why. Sans tried to sleep again, but he couldn't. He tried to watch Tv, nothing. Heck, he even tried to watch a marathon of Mettaton movies, repeating himself that he did what he did for you. That he shouldn't be so selfish. Acts guided by his soul were always compulsive. Nothing good. But his soul was acting like a three-year-old with a tantrum.  
"ok buddy" he sighed to himself "you have to stop that crap. they're fine. you are being stubborn. i have to stay here, i have to stay out, i have... i have..."  
He HAD to see you. Now.  
Didn't know why, but Sans had the urge to see you at that moment. So he just teleported inside your house, to your living room, calling you. Then he found you on your sofa, arm extended dyed in a horrible crimson that reminded him of his nightmares. The centipedes started to increase. Thick red liquid flowing from your arm. he tried to grab it, to press the wounds while screaming. He was shouting for Papyrus. For Toriel. For anyone.  
But nobody came.  
He tried to keep you awake between panic sobs, patting your cheeks, realizing his fingers were covered in that thick blood.  
"hey, hey, i'm here, sweetheart, i'm here, don't sleep, please. keep your eyes open, please? don't sleep on me..." He kneeled so his face could be closer to yours, tears falling on your face. "s-someone will come and heal you... toriel will... please, don't go now, shit...!"  
Your eyes were fluttering closed while he started to hear his name. He screamed for help once again, two sets of heavy steps running to the door. Sans turned to you, whose eyes were almost closed.  
"yo, yo, don't fall asleep yet, don't be a lazybones, that's my role, right? heh..." Sans tried to joke, to make you react. He failed. "please, please, i love you, don't leave me alone... i'm not as brave as you think i am, i... "  
The rest was a blur. Toriel came rushing, papyrus tried to pull him back, make some space for the former queen and her magic.  
But his skull full of centipedes running, crashing between each other. This was his fault. You were fading away because of him. Sans felt his own sins crawling on his back along the thousands of the multi-legged insects going right into his skull, ready to bite some venom in him.  
What if you died?  
...  
Sans really hoped for a reset.  
...  
He could ask Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not a tragic reason? BUT it's a real one, a real nightmare for those who suffer paranoia.  
> Hope you liked it!  
> ...  
> I'm a sucker for angst stuff-.


End file.
